gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Apocalypse Slamvan
|manufacturer = Vapid |price = $1,321,875 (Conversion at Arena Workshop) |related = Slamvan Slamvan Custom |variants = Future Shock Slamvan Nightmare Slamvan |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needle) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Wasteland |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} }} |modelsets = |modelname = slamvan4 |handlingname = SLAMVAN4 |textlabelname = SLAMVAN4 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Apocalypse Slamvan is a custom pickup truck featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Arena War update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is evidently based on the , appearing in the 44th episode of the TV show . In-game, it is considered a drag-style variant of the Slamvan, which removes the truck bed in order to fit the massive engine with a large intake just behind the cabin. The vehicle sports dual large-profile tires on the rear axle and smaller basic wheels on the front axle. It also features rally nets on its side windows and a roll cage on the cabin and part of the engine. The rear end exposes part of the engine's components and the fuel tank, as well as two circular red lights and a single square white light. While identical to its two other variants, it has a worn bodywork with rusty underside and details. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The vehicle performs similarly to its base model, having average acceleration and top speed. Because of the drag-style modifications, the vehicle may experience some degree of understeer. The unequal weight distribution and the slightly wider rear axle leads to fishtailing when the rear wheels hit an obstacle or when performing sharp turns at high speeds. ;Abilities *The vehicle can be installed with both "Jump" mods and "Shunt" mods. The Jump modifications come in three levels of effectiveness and can be activated using the horn button. When activated, the vehicle will be launched into the air, in a similar way to the Ruiner 2000 and Scramjet. The Shunt modifications allow the vehicle to shunt to the side. *The vehicle can be installed with Boost upgrades. This can be used to significantly speed up the vehicle. It can be used repeatedly while driving the vehicle, but it is better to let it fully recharge for maximum efficiency. ;Armor The Slamvan, like other Arena vehicles, can withstand a single explosive without being destroyed, although the large windows leaves the occupants highly vulnerable to gunfire, as well as high chances of receiving damage to its engine. This can be solved with the addition of armor upgrades, partially protecting the cabin with metal bars on the driver side and a plate on the passenger side, while the side windows are partially protected by metal bars. These upgrades also cover the engine, with the Heavy Armor upgrade providing full protection. The rear wheels can be also protected with curved plates acting as mudguards, although Bulletproof Tires are still recommended. ;Weaponry *The vehicle can be fitted with a Ram Weapon. The ram weapon behaves in a similar way to the updated scoops and ramming bars of the RCV and Armored Boxville, causing a large amount of damage to other vehicles and often sending them flying into mid-air with little to no disadvantage against the vehicle itself, and no damage to the vehicle's engine whatsoever. It should be noted that the effectiveness against other players is significantly reduced compared to its effectiveness against NPCs and their vehicles. *The Slamvan can be modified to have two .50 caliber machine guns. They behave similarly to other front-mounted machine guns from various armed land vehicles, but it is difficult to use and lacks enough firepower to sort out heavily-armored vehicles. *The vehicle has the option for installing Proximity Mines. Unlike Weaponized Vehicles added in the Gunrunning update, the Bruiser, along with all Arena Cars in the Arena War update, has five different Proximity Mine choices: Kinetic, Spike, EMP, Slick and Sticky; **The Kinetic option (orange flashing light) creates a small impulse spreading several meters around the area, sending players and vehicles into the air. The impulse deals little damage to both players and vehicles. **The Spike option (dark blue flashing light) bursts the tires of vehicles passing over or near it, as well as dealing a small amount of damage to the vehicle, mainly effecting the vehicle's windows, but otherwise dealing no damage or force. The mine does not burst vehicles with Bulletproof Tires installed. **The EMP option (light blue flashing light) disables the vehicle's electronics when passing over it. The accelerator, brakes and steering, as well as the radio and other features are disabled for around 5 seconds before reactivating. It also deals a small amount of damage to players. The player will be notified by whom their vehicle was disabled by in a small notification above the radar. **The Slick option (green flashing light) bursts a large amount of oil on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to lose control. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. **The Sticky option (purple flashing light) bursts a large amount of sticky substance on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to slow down. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. *The truck can also be installed with both bodywork Spikes and Saw Blades. The spikes deal damage to NPCs and players, contact with the spikes can instantly kill them, while the saw blades can pop vehicle tires and damage NPCs as well. GTA Online Overview Big-Block V8 w/ 8 Velocity Stack Carburetors (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = ArenaSlamvan-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Apocalypse Slamvan can only be modified at an Arena Workshop. :(AW) Unlock this item for purchase via the Arena War Career. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ArenaWar-GTAO-ApocalypseSlamvan.png|Modified example of the Apocalypse Slamvan on the Arena War website. ArenaSlamvan-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Arena Slamvan on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. ArenaSlamvan-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Arena Slamvan on Rockstar Games Social Club. ArenaSlamvan-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Arena Slamvan on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from a Slamvan at an Arena Workshop, for $1,321,875. **The vehicle comes with the "Benny's Shop Truck" Livery and a Light Scoop Ram Weapon as standard upon conversion. See Also *Future Shock Slamvan *Nightmare Slamvan *Slamvan - Base model. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online